Some ceiling systems include a grid support system hung from an overhead structure (i.e., a suspended ceiling system) which includes an array of orthogonally intersecting longitudinal grid support members and lateral grid support members arranged in a fairly uniform pattern with regular intervals. The longitudinal grid support members and the lateral grid support members define a plurality of grid openings configured to support individual ceiling panels. Mechanical and electrical utilities (such as wiring, plumbing, etc.) may be conveniently routed in a hidden manner in the cavity or plenum formed above the grid support members and ceiling panels, making suspended ceiling systems a practical and popular ceiling option for residential, commercial, and industrial building spaces.
It is often desirable to create a cove along the perimeter of the suspended ceiling system (i.e., between the suspended ceiling system and an adjacent wall) into which a lighting module may be installed. Traditionally, this detail is completed with studs and drywall materials, and the architect details this part of the building with little planning or thought to how it gets constructed. As a result, ceiling light coves are often needlessly complex and difficult to construct, and therefore very expensive due to this added labor. Accordingly, there is a need for ceiling light coves which offer predictable lighting performance as well as simple and inexpensive installation.